


TF (Humanformers AU)/Reader

by HowlingWolfie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanformers, I will not be doing requests, M/M, Smut, Swearing, no, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: You read the title, now read.





	TF (Humanformers AU)/Reader

The head chief looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He was a walking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment if someone test him. The way his boots slammed against the ground let the others know who was coming and to stay out of his way. His hot temper was well known around the base, nobody wanted to face his wrath when he was in this type of mood. 

"(L/N)! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" His gruff voice bellowed 

He swung the door open harshly, closed the blinds in his office to give the person and him privacy from prying eyes though it won't be much since there will be a lot of yelling. His shoulders heaved from how heavy his breathing was, if this steam was visible to the eyes, you would be able to see it coming from his nose. He crossed his arms when he heard the audible click of the door closing.

Finally. It's go time.

"Just what the hell where you thinkin'?" He grunts

"There was a fire going on downtown, Chief. You weren't here so I lept into action." 

"That's the problem," he turned around, coming face to face with the women, a deep scowl written on his features. He leaned into her space, his greyish blue eyes glared into hers. Her face contorted at the lack her personal space being evaded. Her eyes narrowed back at him in a challenge. He huffs.

"You. Went. Without. Me. Knowing." He grounded

"I apologize sir, but we simply didn't have time to call and wait on you and Kade to haul your asses back to the base without getting a ticket." She hissed

"You could've gotten someone injured!"

"True, yet I didn't, I've gotten everyone out fine. No one is hurt." 

"(L/n), don't test me," he growled

She stares at him bewildered.

"Heat, what the hell is going on with you? Lately you've been acting more of an ass than before, knock it off!" She raise her voice

"Knock it off?! You went and called the shots without me knowing! That's what I'm pissed off about!" He raises his own back, his hands clenching and unclenching multiple times. 

"Oh, you're pissed off because someone like me took over for a bit?!"

"Y-" he quickly stops himself from saying the forbidden three lettered word. She baited him and he took the bite. Her eyes widen before glaring right back at him,

"What were you gonna say? Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side "Yes?"

"No."

"Ohoho, I'm pretty sure that's what you were going for."

"No."

"I'm not dumb, Heat. You were going to say yes," she rolled her eyes, turning around and opened the door.

"Do not walk out of this office, (l/n)!" All he got for an answer was the middle finger and the slamming of his door shut. He pound his fist against the wooden desk in aggravation, he knew he should've kept his mouth shut but curse him for his infamous temper for running its course. The door opens again but he doesn't hear it this time except he hears a certain cocky male speak up from behind him.

"You two seriously need to get laid. Like with each other."

"Not now, Kade"

"Aw c'mon man, it's not that big of a deal," he pats Heat back and settled himself into a chair right next to him.

"She did the right thing while we were away, instead of berating her, award her. If she hadn't jump into action, we would've gotten in huge trouble and have a serious lawsuit against us." The ginger haired male shivered at the thought of having to go to court if things didn't go the right way. Sure, he went a few times when he was an absolute idiot for doing reckless things but he will never get over it when his dad would stare right into his soul with much disappointment after he was bailed out.

"But-" Kade shakes a finger at Heat 

"Uh, uh, uh, don't make me repeat myself or her words. I know you hate it when I do that. " Kade smirked at the anger draining from Heat face being replaced by annoyance. He knew Kade was right even if he was a jerk from time to time, the bond between them was considered as brothers. Leaning on each other when one does something that makes the other help out. Heat knows that Kade was right because he hangs out around his own little brother, Cody. They can learn a thing or two from him, especially of how wise the kid is at such a young age.

"You've been learning from Cody haven't you?" Heat groaned

"Yup, he's technically my little brother, helps me out when I'm not thinking responsibly." Kade mused

It gone quiet in the office, not in a awkward way but more of comfort. It was going pretty well until Kade opens his mouth again, 

"Seriously though, there is really obvious sexual tension between you two and it's saddening."

"Get out."


End file.
